When Everything Falls
by louistomlinson
Summary: Your life can be so happy, so joyful. So great.. But in a matter of seconds, it can be turned into dust, and everything but happiness. It can be taken from you in an instant. Based on the 1D song, Moments. Zayn/OC. One-shot.


**When Everything Falls**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zayn. I sure do wish I did. I own Sabera though. Shes my slave.

It was a cold London day. Little bits of snow all over the ground. People talking as you see there air glistening against the cold winter air. Tree leaves were falling. People were smiling. How. How can they be so happy and not see how broken I am? I thought everything in my life was going well. The tour sold out, we were becoming so big worldwide, the fans support was unbelievable. Everyone was so happy, living there life, happy. It was so great. I was even happy. Had my beautiful girlfriend Sabera...

Had. I HAD her. I can still smell her cinnamon scent when she entered the room. The way she can make everyone happy with just a simple smile. She was my love, my life... My reason to live...

_***Flashback***_

_"Haha Zayn stop! I'm trying to drive here! Zaynnnnnnn!" Sabera yelled as zayn tickled her and gave her quick little pecks all over her neck. as she drove to Haz'z house. I love her so much, I can never picture my life with out her "But you're so cute when you get angry and laugh at the same time..." Zayn gave those puppy eyes to Sabera. With sudden hurt and regret after yelling at Zayn, Sabera gave in. "You're lucky I love you." As Sabera tried to maneuver her self to focus on the road as she drove, Zayn jumped towards her and leaned in. She simply couldn't resist. She closed the gap between them, just to satisfy him. But as the kiss deepend and began to become a little more intense, they lost track and they lost focus on the road..._

_"SABERA! WATCH OUT!"_

_As the lights from an upcoming truck came gleaming into the car, Sabera pressed the breaks and shivered the car into another direction. Thinking they were safe, Zayn sighed in relief, then all of a sudden- **CRASH!**_

_As I blinked my eyes open, I saw nothing but white lights around me. My eyes felt so raw. I tried to speak but it burned my throat._

_"He's awake!"_

_"Liam... What's going on? What happened?" Zayn said. He tried moving his body but he noticed them there was bandages and IV wires plugged in to me._

_"You crashed into a tree on Merril BLVD... You're going to be let out tonight, youve been asleep for two days. You have a mild concussion and a fractured rib cage. "_

_Now I remeber._

_"Is Sabera okay?"_

_Silence._

_"LIAM ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION. IS SHE OKAY."_

_None the less, silence again._

_"I swear to god Liam I will jump out of this bed. Is Sabera fucking okay?"_

_"...I'm so sorry, Zayn." Liam's voice started to crack and his already puffy eyes began to sting._

_"Don't lie to me. I know you're lying. That's a fucking sick joke, I'm gonna ask you one more time-"_

_Harry walked into the room in the middle of this._

_"Zayn! You're awake! I was so worried about you-"_

_"Harry, stop with the bullshit.. Where the fuck is Sabera."_

_"Liam didn't tell you... I'm sorry, Mate. but she didn't make-."_

_"NO. THIS CAN'T BE TRUE. YOU'RE THE WORST FRIENDS A PERSON CAN ASK FOR."_

_As Zayn jumped out of the hospital bed, tripping over wires. He didn't care. All he knew is that he had to back to Sabera. His love of his life. He was running down the hospital hallways and all of a sudden he runs into too stiff figures._

_Niall and Louis._

_"Zayn, lad, where are you going? you're awake!" Niall said as he was carrying a bag of Nandos._

_Typical._

_"Yeah Zayn you best get back to the bed before they get security on you." Then Louis noticed the anger and rage in Zayns face and the puffy eyes. He couldnt recognize his dear friend.. what could've gotten into him? Oh wait... Sabera..._

_"Zayn, pal, we known what your going through. Just calm down and stay with us. We can get you through this."_

_"NO. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND OR KNOW WHAT IM GOING THROUGH. YOU NEVER WILL UNDERSTAND THE WHOLE IN MY CHEST. THE SUFFERY IM GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. I LOST THE ONE THING THAT IN LIFE THAT MADE ME WHO I AM TODAY AND KEPT ME TOGETHER. THE ONE PERSON I LOVED. MY SOUL MATE. AND SHE'S GONE BECAUSE OF ME. ITS MY FAULT. MINE ONLY. I NEED HER BACK. I JUST NEED TO BE IN HER EMBRACE JUST ONE MORE TIME. TELL HER HOW SORRY I AM. This is eating me up alive. I can't do this anymore. Dont say you understand when you don't. Bye."_

_"Uh, wow. I'm sorry man. Just he careful okay?"_

**_*End of flashback*_**

I had everything I needed with me. I just need to go see Sabera. I need to tell her how much I love her. She's the only one for me.

As Zayn walked through Capital Drive, his eyes began to water and sting. He can't believe what he has done. He killed his girlfriend. He believed he was a disgrace. He couldn't handle this burning and scratching feeling in his heart. He needed it gone. And he's gonna make it disappear.

As Zayn ran through the tall grass, pushing everyone in his way, not caring who or what he hurt, he reached his destination.

"S-Sabera... I'm sorry.. I miss you so much... I can't believe I did this to you.." Zayn said, as he sat upon his deceased Girlfriend's tombstone.

"I can't do this anymore, Sab. The guilt is eating up every bit of me, taking over my life. I just need you with me again.. I can't stand this heart ache anymore.."

Zayn digged into his bag, looking for his Dormicom bottle.

"Yes."

He grabbed a bottle of water out of his bag and chugged down handfuls of pills at a time. After the bottle finished, he threw it on the ground.. He felt completely numb... with the little strength he had left, he pulled out the k47 gun the security kept in reach on the tour bus.

"Good bye, Harry, Louis, Niall, and Liam... I'll miss you guys... so much. Remember it's for the best. And the fans.. I love you. So much. You guys made me a better person and without you I'll be no where. I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me... Please don't do anything stupid over me... it'll cause more guilt even when I'm gone... And mom & dad.. I love you guys so much. Thank you for everything. ill never forget you." Read the not Zayn put down next to him.

"I'm coming for you, Sabera."

After a few sobs escaping from his mouth, after he whispered his last words.

He smiled as he put the gun to his forehead, and with just one click on the trigger, he got what he's been wanting for the passed weeks...

_Relief._

_**A/N:**_ Yay! And done :) This is my first Fanfiction, so bare with me if theres alot of mistakes! This is a One-Shot written for one of my friends. :) Review?


End file.
